William Stryker
William Stryker is a man who made Wolverine get his metal claws. He had help from HYDRA to make more human weapons as well as the Sentinels. Biography ﻿''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Stryker came up to Wolverine and Sabretooth to recuit them in his team of mutants called Team X. He led his team to find adamantium in a few missions. The team disbanded later and only Agent Zero and Sabretooth stayed with him. William Stryker made Agent Zero and Sabretooth become human weapons. Stryker later made Wolverine claws and then upgrading his experiment into Deadpool using more powers instead of just adamantium. He controled his weapons after Wolverine ran off straight away. Stryker shot Silverfox and Wolverine. Wolverine lost his memory and Kayla made him continue to walk until his feet bleed. He was later taken to jail once the army approached him. X2: X-Men United William Stryker wanted a mutant to appear as a treat to humans as he brainwashed Kurt Wagner into attacking him. William Stryker died when Magneto tied him up by a metal chain and Alkali Lake was going to blow up spilling water that killed Jean Grey. Relationships *﻿William Stryker Sr. - Father *Mastermind - Son *Deadpool - Experiment *Wolverine - Experiment and Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Experiment and Body Guard *Sabretooth - Body Guard *Agent Zero - Body Guard *Bolt - Former Teammate *Blob - Former Teammate *Kestrel - Former Teammate Trivia *Stryker is one of only two people to see through Mystique's disguise, the other being Wolverine. He sees through it when Mystique is imitating Wolverine. He states that if there's one thing he knows, it's his own creation, and correctly guesses that Mystique is a shape-shifting impostor. Quotes *Mutants, I don't hate them. I just know what they can do. You don't realize this but we are at war. I took an oath: Protect this country. My name is William Stryker, and I am not a monster. I'm simply a patriot. *Mutants. They have a purpose. They must be controlled. That's just the beginning. *Wilson, if it weren't for that mouth you'd be the perfect soldier. *I'm putting together a special team, with special privileges. Tell me, gentlemen, how would you like to really like serve your country? *I was piloting black-ops missions in the jungles of North Vietnam when you were suckin' on your mama's tit at Woodstock, Kelly. Don't lecture me about war. This already ''is a war. *I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you. *The one thing I know better than anyone is my own work. Seal the room. Shoot it. *I used to think you were one of a kind, Wolverine. I was wrong. *Sergeant, kill anyone who approaches... even if it's me. *You were an animal then, you're an animal now. I just gave you claws. *One day, someone will finish what I've started, Wolverine! One day!! One day!!! Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' stryker wolv and vic.jpg Wolverine31 sticker.jpg William-stryker l.jpg Dannyhuston-as-stryker.jpg William Stryker.JPG Colonel William Stryker 01.jpg ''X2: X-Men United'' X2 08.jpg Colonel Stryker.jpg Colonel William Stryker.jpg Stryker123.jpg Colonel William Stryker 02.jpg WilliamStryker.jpg ty (21).jpg Videos ﻿thumb|306px|left Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Scientist Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men 2 Characters Category:Stryker Family